The invention is based on a multi-pole plug connector. A multi-pole plug connector is already known (German Patent DE 42 17 205 C2), in which two spring contacts are connected by soldering them to two separate conductor tracks of a ribbon cable, and a shielding choke is soldered into one of the conductor tracks. Such an embodiment does not allow variable triggering of an electric consumer.